


【鱼你】睡着亲吻，醒来拥抱

by kakakakki



Category: X1 (Korea Band), 金宇硕 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakakki/pseuds/kakakakki
Summary: 他凑近你的耳边，压低声音说：“我已经服侍你这么多次了，今晚要不要换你来服侍我。”





	【鱼你】睡着亲吻，醒来拥抱

自从做了律所的高级合伙人，金宇硕比以前更忙了。

你们已经很久没有一起坐下来吃顿饭好好聊聊天了，他总是早出晚归，你则保持着正常的生活轨迹。两个人平行线般的生活，好像找不到交点。

你知道他忙，但也不忍心打扰他。总是把做好的宵夜摆在桌上，留下字条给他，嘱他加热后再吃，自己则早早睡了。

金宇硕回家冲澡吃完加餐后回到书房继续工作，结束的时候早已是凌晨时分，为了不打扰你，一直在客房休息。

你们很久没有两个人一起发泄欲望，甚至拥吻都变得很少。

已经是初秋了，但天气依旧炎热，你睡前忘记开空调，被热醒之后迷迷糊糊去找空调遥控器，顺道去趟洗手间。

经过书房，虚掩的门内台灯发出微弱的光亮，很明显金宇硕还在加班，你悄悄走进去准备关心一下你的男人。

电脑屏幕上不是法条也不是证据清单，而是赤裸着的男女在拥吻动作。

“我最近太累了，需要看点让人精神的东西。太晚了我不忍心去打扰你。”他也不避讳屏幕上的画面，能说会道一向是金律师的强项，这样的解释你觉得也不是没有道理，可以被说服。

都市里生活压力太大，人们为了各式各样的事情压制着自己的欲望，但年轻人总是年轻，谁又能做到六根清净坐怀不乱。你自己都做不到，也不能强行要求金宇硕。

木质的办公桌靠起来有点硌人，你叮嘱他早点结束工作早点休息。

金宇硕抬头看你，笑着点头，让你别多操心。

你穿着墨绿色绸缎面料的吊带裙，这件睡群还是金宇硕买的，台灯灯光打在身上，衬的你本就凹凸有致的身材更是无比曼妙。

金宇硕端起咖啡杯，转过头不看你。

“你跟我说话怎么不看着我呀！”你有点生气，用双手去搂金宇硕的脸，却不知道拉拉扯扯中右边的肩带滑落，露出胸前一大片雪白。

他有点倔强不想把头转过来，想嘱咐你早早休息，转过头却看到这香艳一幕，他在心里暗暗骂了句脏话，叹了口气站了起来。

工作什么的在这一刻都不重要了，毕竟春宵一刻值千金。

他打横把你抱起来，走进了卧室。你迷迷糊糊以为他放下你就会回去工作，却没想到他温暖的唇突然凑上了你的唇瓣。

禁欲多天的男人很是了得，他不再像往常那样温柔，好像着急着要把你吃掉，禁锢着你让你永远属于他。

但你已经属于他了，他轻而易举就已经做到。

男人的疲惫由内而外流露，你想制止他今晚不要继续了，话还没说完，金宇硕伸出食指在你嘴边比了一个“嘘”别说话的手势。

他凑近你的耳边，压低声音说：“我已经服侍你这么多次了，今晚要不要换你来服侍我。”

黑暗中的脸红散发出令人心动的信号，他压低的声音更像是让人上瘾的春药，你低下头一时间有点不知所措。

“不用紧张，我平时怎么做你就怎么做，我来引导你。”

他平躺在床上，让你跪坐在他身上，右手游过你的脸庞，滑过光滑细软的丝绸睡衣，一路向下，探索着身体的秘密，一直滑进了裙底，一下两下时轻时重的揉捏着你大腿上的软肉。

“低头，吻我。”男人的声音带着命令的语气，但却不失温柔。

你弯下腰吻他，咖啡的香味在嘴里游荡，苦涩但让人上瘾。你伸出舌头，学着他的样子和他纠缠。

从他的嘴唇到他的眉眼，就像蜿蜒的河解你的干渴，你吻上他的耳垂，轻轻在他耳边呼气。

你能清楚的感受到你身下男人的呼吸不断急促，体温在升高，欲望在膨胀。

你好像突然开窍了，游过他的脸颊，去啃噬他的喉结。

舌头与牙齿都是绝佳的工具，金宇硕在你的服侍下皱紧了眉头，你却不慌不乱。

他的棉质睡衣带着好闻的味道，是你最熟悉的最依赖的味道，扣子被你不慌不忙的一颗一颗解开，能看到金宇硕已经出了一层薄汗，身体像火一样炽热。

将睡衣褪到一边，被吻上左边乳首的男人突然打了个激灵，你的舌头像猫一样在他的胸口打圈，时不时才去逗弄一下胸前的敏感。另一只手也不闲着，抚摸着男人的胸口，偶尔滑过乳首，能感受到男人身体的异样。

绸缎睡裙光滑亲肤，不断在男人身体上摩擦，就算冰凉似水，也像团火烧的人欲望熊熊。

金宇硕突然挺起身子坐了起来，将你的睡裙从头顶脱掉，也脱掉了他的睡衣，凑上来吻你的唇，又拉着你躺倒。

你的唇贴上了男人的腹部，双手解着男人的裤带。解开后你倒不着急，慢慢解开扣子，用牙咬住了拉链，拉链被一点一点拉开，金宇硕的欲望也变得更加强烈。

一不做二不休，男人内裤的边缘被牙齿咬住，慢慢扯下去，直到男人的硕大与夜色直接接触，暴露在你面前。

你用手套弄了两下，才上了舌头，第一次完全含住的时候，男人从鼻腔里发出一声闷哼，眉头也皱了起来。

金宇硕拿起枕头靠在床头坐了起来，看着你在他身下吞吐，帮你把头发拢到一边，之后不断抚摸着你的头发。

这男人意志力倒是强的很，你嘴都酸了他还是没完没了。

金宇硕拉你起来跟你接吻，末了才在你耳边说了一句“用胸吧。”

你身材姣好上围傲人，不过用胸还是你的首次尝试，也不知道会不会成功。

你用双手托着玉团，包裹住男人的性器慢慢摩擦，没动几下金宇硕终于忍不住了，翻身把你压在身下，从你的唇吻到你的小腹，褪掉你的底裤用手指抚摸打圈。

虽然身下已经泥泞不堪，但突然伸入的手指还是让你忍不住呻吟，他手上加快速度，润滑分泌足够的时候抽出手指，用枪顶住摩擦了几下就挺了进来。

他翻身平躺，让你坐在他身上自己动，他硕大的性器被你包裹，你动了几下就找到了自己脆弱的点，不断摩擦碾压，屋里水声四溅，淫叫连连。

他在你到达高潮后抽动了几下射了出来，你趴在他身上，耳畔能听到他浓重的喘息。

他抱你进浴室清理，又抱你回卧室，你才想起来还是没有开空调，金宇硕拉开窗帘打开了窗户，初秋的夜已经慢慢凉起来，温柔的晚风，吹进了爱人的梦中。

城市的光污染严重，远方的天红红的，窗外的六色霓虹还在闪着光芒，都市的夜还有很长很长。

而这一隅是你和金宇硕的家，逃不过熙熙攘攘，但你们可以在这里睡着亲吻，醒来拥抱。


End file.
